Joined balconies A swanqueen AU
by reginalicksemma
Summary: Emma and Regina used to be High School sweethearts and when they meet ten years later at their class reunion again old feelings come back.


So since you have to mention this: I do not own the show Once upon a time or any of it's characters. If I would, everyone would be gay and Emma and Regina would be married since season 1, because let's face it, Swanqueen is endgame. There's going to be smut in chapter two so stay tuned ;) This One Shot will consist out of three chapters and I'll post the other ones soon. Also this is dedicated to Kim (IG| thequeenswife) and Esther (IG| evilpandaparrilla) Both of them are beautiful and inspired this here. If you want to give me a feedback you can find me on Instagram as /reginalicksemma. NOW ENJOY MY GAYZ

Joined balconies / A Swanqueen AU

1.

"God damn it" Regina Mills rolled her eyes the moment she arrived in Storybrook again after almost ten years of not returning to her hometown. She almost felt like the eighteen year old girl again she had been when she had left all of this behind. The big mansion that she had lived in together with her parents and sister Zelena who never left it. Her thoughts wandered off to how her life had been back then, and how much it had changed it the past years since she went to college in New York and stayed to live there and built her career as politician. After years of hard work and occasionally falling, she had finally made it and was now working in the mayors office as his right hand. Regina spent most of her days and occasionally nights there since there was no one waiting for her at home. It was not like there weren't any man interested in her, in fact there were quiet a lot but one was especially going on her nerves. The name was Robin Locksley, or so she believed since she had never really paid attention to any word that was coming out of his mouth when he proudly smiled that he had a reason to talk to her about anything work related. If it wasn't for her job she would never listen to this forest smelling peasant whose eyes only ever were on her chest. Then there was Mal for a short time. Their relationship had been rather tumultuous and after not even two months Regina had ended it and she kept telling herself that it wasn't just because of her promotion. One thing she had learned from her was that she should stop being afraid to tell people that she was a lesbian, but after everything she had to go through with her mother after her coming out it was still rather complicated for her.

To be honest, the only reason she was here in Storybrook again was for her class reunion, how she had dreamt of that day she would meet all those people again and show them that her hard studying actually had payed off.

"What the fuck look where you are going lady" Suddenly a female voice pulled her out of her daydream and she snapped back to reality when she realized she had ignored a red light and almost ran over...

"Hey an apology would be appropriate, I mean you better not damage that BMW by running over my trained ass" The voice was right next to her and Regina furiously turned her head, ready to start a full blown discussion when she realized who it was that was so mischievously grinning at her

"Emma?" She almost stuttered but then regained her control "Miss Swan what are you doing here?"

The blonde was wearing a tight white top and probably didn't even know that her red bra was shining through it. Regina shook her head, she shouldn't think about what was underneath Emmas cloths, it took her long enough to get over her.

"Miss Swan are you serious?" Emma chuckled and took a bite of the grilled cheese sandwich in her hand before crossing her arms and resting them on Reginas let down window.

"Still wearing that hideous red leather jacket and eating the same greasy food I see" The brunette raised an eyebrow, she couldn't deny that Emma was even more beautiful than back in high school, and that so effortlessly.

Emma rolled her eyes "Still the same refined queen as you were back then I see" She lightly laughed and looked around if they were standing in the way of any other cars, but there was nowhere one in sight since this wasn't Main Street "What are you doing here? I thought you are in New York?" Emma asked curiously and took another bite.

"Not that it's any of your business but I am here for the class reunion, haven't they send you a memo?" It wasn't her intention to come of so strong, but Regina exactly knew how easy Emma was able to get into her system again and it had taken her long enough to get over the stunning blonde.

/ 10 years earlier/

 _"Emma stop it" Regina chuckled as the kisses the other girl was leaving on her neck made her ticklish. Both of them were more than grateful that Emmas best friend Ruby had locked them in a closet for seven minutes of heaven. She probably did it on purpose since she knew what was going on between the two of them and Regina couldn't deny that she enjoyed Emmas company more than she should have as the perfect mayors daughter._

 _"Usually you enjoy it" Emma pouted and stopped so she was able to look into Reginas brown eyes, they had really gotten to her "Is everything okay?"_

 _Regina nodded, as long as the blonde was there she was more than okay. She loved her, for the first time she allowed anyone to get this close to her but Emma had fought hard enough for that. For them._

 _"I want you to kiss me" Regina whispered and Emma immediately pulled her closer with the arms she had wrapped around her waist._

 _"I want you to tell me that you love me"_

 _Her voice was softer than ever at that request, Regina was scared that she might had just ruined everything._

 _Emma took a deep breath and brushed her lips against Reginas plump red ones before she closed her eyes for a second and then caught Reginas gaze again_

 _"You know that's not easy for me"_

 _Regina bit her bottom lip and looked away "I know"_

 _Emmas hand removed itself from her back and grabbed her chin so she couldn't look away anymore "But you also aren't easy and that's why I love you Regina Mills"_

 _A soft smile appeared on Reginas face, her heart skipped several beats and she could feel her eyes getting watery. She had been the first one to say those words two weeks ago and the fear that Emma would might never say them back had been bigger than anything else "I love you too Swan" Regina whispered and the kiss they shared when Emma pressed their lips together was so passionate and filled with love, it made both of them realize that this could be more than a simple high school love._

 _/_

"They in fact did sent me an e-mail. So I guess we'll see each other tonight Mills? Like the old times" Emma was still smirking like before and Regina could swear that her cheeks were a little red as well. The old times weren't something she should remember right now but it was Emma, she used to be her everything.

"If it's like old times then I think you have to pick me up in your metal coffin" Regina grind and immediately cursed herself for letting those words escape her mouth, but Emma took it completely serious.

"Well then I'll see you at eight, and don't you dare to be late"

And before Regina could say another word the blonde walked away and left her behind, completely confused.

On her drive to the mansion Regina smiled like an idiot and she couldn't remember the last time she had done that. Why the hell did Emma had that effect on her after all those years? Regina couldn't deny that she had thought, maybe even dreamt of her once in a while but it was something she simply couldn't control. She had been a big part of her life for so long that it would have been impossible for anyone to forget her and that charming smile. The two of them had been through a lot together and not just the usual teenager drama. When Regina had came out to her parents, her mother had been anything else but accepting and she went through a few tough months before college. Including her mother setting her up with an older man to take care of her and get "The gay" , as she had called it, out of her. Her father was too much of a coward to protect his daughter and all he did for her was to pay for her college tuition. Everything else she had reached on her own. When Cora, her mother, had died, it hadn't really affected her. To be honest, she was rather grateful that she wasn't there anymore to make her life miserable because that was what she had done best. Her father Henry was the only one to ever believe in her and his dead two years ago had really upset her, but that also was something she didn't want to think of when she got out of the car and took a deep breath. She walked around it and got her heavy suitcase out of the trunk. It probably held more clothes and make up than necessary but she wanted to be prepared and now that she knew that Emma would be there she was grateful that she took so much with her.

Regina made her way up the path to the house and was glad that it was summer because then even Main was warm and much more comfortable.

"Sis" A redheaded woman with a bright smile opened up the door and pulled Regina in for a hug "I didn't expect you to be her so early"

Regina scoffed and pulled out of the hug as she walked inside of the house, having trouble with the suitcase and her high heels were no help "I would have been here earlier if I wouldn't have met Emma on the way here".

Zelenas jaw dropped. That her sister would talk about this girl after all those years surprised her more than anything else, especially when she had been the one who had been there for Regina after their break up when she had sworen to never let down her walls for anyone ever again. "You mean Swan? Emma Swan? Your high school prom queen?" Zelena smirked and made Regina turn around furiously "Don't call her like that" She scoffed while trying to get the suitcase upstairs "And don't even think about helping me, it's all fine. I can do it myself" Regina spit out sarcastically, cursing that damn pencil skirt for being so tight around her legs. Zelena just chuckled and went into the living room "Wasn't planning on doing so sis".

When Regina had finally managed to get to her room, she let out a relived sight while running her hand through her hair and walked over to her drawer. She took out a carton box with Emmas initials written on it in the middle in her refined handwriting. After she had sat down on the bed and had taken a few deep breaths, Regina finally managed to open up the box she had stored away for so long in her mind and room. The first thing she spotted was also the thing she had been looking for, it was laying above a bunch of stuff. Mostly things Emma had given to her during the time their relationship had lasted. It was a picture that showed the, back then, two eighteen year old girls at their prom, each of them was wearing a crown on their head and Emmas arm was wrapped around her waist, while her lips planted a kiss on Reginas cheek who was blushing like an idiot.

/ 10 years earlier /

 _"So that's it?" Regina bit her bottom lip as she watched Emma pack everything from her closet and drawer into several big bags. She tried hard not to cry because in that moment her whole world shattered "You are breaking up with me?"_

 _Those words made Emma slow down her movement and with hurt in her eyes she looked up at Regina, the girl she loved more than anything and the one whose heart she was breaking in that moment "Come on Regina, we both know that won't work. You are going to Harvard, and that's honestly what you deserve_ , _your whole high school time you have been working for this" She tried to take Reginas hand into hers, but she immediately took a step back at that gesture. Emmas touch was the last thing she needed right now "I will go to San Francisco and we won't see each other daily anymore, maybe once a months. Both of us will eventually meet someone new and we both want to have crazy college experiences. Let's be realistic, this won't work"_

 _A tear rolled down on Reginas cheek and she wiped it away with her thumb before Emma could even try it. This hadn't been the plan. Of course Regina wasn't naive, all the good things in her life came to an end sooner or later. But she had been naive enough to think that Emma would last forever. Her first kiss. Her first time. Her first 'I love you'. Emma had been there for all her firsts and for almost two years they had loved each other with a love that was indescribable._

 _"So I guess that's it" Regina snapped and walked past Emma to get to the door of her room "You were the one person I had trust in. I believed you when you said that you wouldn't run from this relationship. When no one was there for you, I was. I was the one to wipe your fucking tears away, who held you and told you everything is going to be alright. And now you leave me because you want to make college experiences ?" She frowned and kicked against the door, which caused Emma to jump a little "Do you think that's easy for me? I love you Regina!" The blonde yelled but for Regina it was too late. "Goodbye Emma" She opened up the door and slammed it shut behind her, leaving a crying Emma behind._

 _/_

Regina shook the thought of what happened all those years ago out of her head and then a small smile appeared on her face as she looked back at the picture in her hands. Despite from the break up their relationship had been wonderful, Emma had been. She couldn't help but wonder what Emma had done with her life since their last meeting, but there was enough time to ask her that later since they would probably spend the evening together. A knock on Reginas door made her snap back to reality, but Zelena entered before she was able to hide the box. "The Emma museum?" Her sister chuckled and sat down next to Regina before taking the picture from her "You two looked really good together" She admitted and Regina nodded

"We did"

"I remember when she asked me if she could ask you out. You know, the approval of your big sister was important to her"

"She what?" Regina raised her eyebrows, until now she hadn't known that and it made her heart swell. Zelena smiled but her expression was just as confused as Reginas "Before she asked you out the first time, she stopped me on my way out of school and said that she wants to go out with you and that she would do it anyway no matter if I say yes or no". This was something Regina wasn't expecting at all, but it in fact sounded a lot like her ex girlfriend. A laugh escaped her throat and she put the picture back in the carton before letting it disappear in her drawer again. Regina turned around and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed "What do I do about her? I mean it's been ten years and if she would kiss me tonight I would do all those things to her that…" She stopped herself from talking since sex wasn't something she wanted to discuss with her sister. Zelena got up as well and opened up the suitcase were several pieces of Reginas expensive clothing were in perfect order "I am sure you have something that will make her knees weak" She said with a smirk on her face and looked through her sisters stuff.

It was unusual for Regina to let Zelena help her to get ready for a date, she had never let her do that before even though she used to beg her back then. But this wasn't a date, was it? The way Emma had looked at her earlier, it had reminded Regina of their relationship when every movement had been so delicate and careful. Both of them always had made sure to not hurt the other one, god they had been so young and stubborn. When they had spent their first night together neither of them had wanted it to ever end because it had been just perfect and so soft. Emma had always made sure to take good care of Regina, and so had she. It had been the perfect first time.

Their first date had been just as perfect. Even though Regina had expected Emma to feed her grilled cheese or another greasy food, she had forced her to make pizza with her while David and Mary Margret had went out on a date. Just so the two of them had been able to be alone.

Their first kiss was something Regina would never forget because Emma had been such a perfect gentleman. Or like she called it, gentlewoman.

"Sis are you still there?" Zelena chuckled right next to Reginas ear and made her jump in shook, almost causing her big sister to burn her with the curling iron by accident.

"Yes, sorry. I was just daydreaming" Regina mumbled as she slowly came back to reality and earned another quiet laughter from the redhead "That seems to be something you do often these days" She slid the iron out of Reginas hair, leaving another perfect curl that she pushed to the others on the side of her neck. Regina shook her head "I don't. It's just…" she took a deep breath and her gaze fell to the marble floor of the bathroom "Meeting Emma earlier somehow set me off. I can't deny that I didn't think of her every now and then or dreamt of her, but now that we will really see each other it's different. Both of us surely changed a lot". If Regina was honest all that did change in her life was that she had became way more distant towards the lovers in her life after Emma had left her so burned "And the fact that she'll pick me up later in her metal coffin, looking stunning as alw…" Before Regina was able to continue her talking, Zelena stopped putting on her sisters make up as the fact that this was exactly like in 2006 when Emma had first taken her out on a date. "She is coming to pick you up?" Zelena then finally managed to talk and Regina just answered by rolling her eyes "Yes that is what she will do. There's nothing special about that"

Zelena just sighted and finished on her sister, giving her the perfect smokey eyes and dark red lipstick. Regina needed to look intimidating, at least she thought so. She didn't want her to come home heartbroken like she had all those years ago. Even though Regina was a tough one and would have never admitted this, Emma was able to build her up or break her down within a few seconds. To destroy the walls she had perfected over all those years. But Zelena also knew, that Regina could do the same to Emma so all she was able to do was to hope for the best and buy some earplugs in case they would get along a bit too well.


End file.
